


Mine Immortally

by hum hallelujah (anomalousGreenhorn)



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Inappropriate Descriptions of Kissing, the #otp babes, the author has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/hum%20hallelujah
Summary: Never again did Bella Swan think she would love. All it took to change that, though, was one beautiful, intelligent, marvelous girl.





	Mine Immortally

**Author's Note:**

> [you're welcome](https://8tracks.com/raineraine_goaway/vampires-will-never-hurt-you-a-very-gothic-fanmix)

Bella thought she knew what she was doing, thought she knew what she was getting into. She’d had plenty of practice with Edward and Jacob, plenty of experience in being the center of attention. After everything she’s been through, _nothing_ in the relationship department should have surprised her. And yet, she still flushed like a child as the dark, brooding, impossibly gorgeous girl standing in front of her ran her gentle hands down the length of her arms.

She had plenty of experience, yes, but never with another girl.

And never, _never_ with a girl quite this _stunning_.

“It’s almost like you aren’t real,” the girl — Ebony, she called herself, along with a paragraph of middle and surnames — muttered, studying Bella’s face. Bella was hesitant to meet her gaze, but felt she had no choice once Ebony leaned in, close enough to surely hear Bella’s every frantic thought and urge.

“You were my biggest inspiration. Everything I did was based on the stories of you, as I believed that if I were to copy your every movement, I would gain a fate similar to yours. And yes, I too am a vampire, and yes, plenty of boys fought for my affections… but now, it all feels insignificant, and I can’t place a finger on why.” Ebony caressed Bella’s cheek as she spoke quietly but confidently, predictably earning a flinch and shudder from the other vampire.

Edward was beautiful, charming, and enigmatic. There were countless reasons for why Bella fell so hard for him. Still, this mysterious, wondrous, perfect girl who had appeared only a few short months ago was so, so much more than Edward had ever and would ever be. Bella was infatuated.

“Am I causing you discomfort?” Ebony murmured, slowly retracting her hand.

Unable to find the correct, coherent words necessary, Bella instead shook her head so hard it her. She grabbed Ebony’s hand and eased it back onto her face and, before she knew it, she was leaning in, too.

“Bella…” Ebony trailed off, although she didn’t need to finish for Bella to know exactly what she was implying. Her mystifying eyes widened as their noses made contact; it took all of Bella’s strength to keep from gasping or backing out.

For the first time in hours, Bella spoke. She spoke hastily and forcibly, even as her voice broke. She knew what she wanted.

“Kiss me, Ebony.”

And it was so.

The kiss was groundbreaking, remarkable; it was— well, no words in her vocabulary could describe how it felt to feel those black-painted lips moving against her own, to feel a small hand curl around her neck and another pull her closer by the waist. Bella threw herself into the girl, and swooned as she adjusted herself into her lap.

Ebony could have requested anything of Bella, and she would have abided, had I meant they would stay together forever. She may have only known Ebony for less than a year, but Bella decided she never wanted to leave her side. She wanted to wake in her arms every morning, meet her kiss every night. Bella wanted _her_.

She dug her hands into Ebony’s hips, resulting in a gasp — or was it a moan? — against her lips. Passion flung its wonderful face into the kiss, and Bella took her opportunity to meet cute with Ebony’s tongue. Ebony did not fail to abide, and and let her hands travel all across Bella’s body. It was exhilarating. An onlooker may not have been able to pick apart one long, ghostly-pale limb from the other, what with how tangled they were with each other. They were one both physically and emotionally. 

Or so Bella thought. Ebony pulled away from the kiss, which made very little sense to her, as vampires didn’t need to breathe (they could kiss for a lifetime and come out perfectly fine). Then something so terrifying, so _heinous_ occurred to Bella: what if _this_ wasn’t what Ebony wanted? What if she had misread the situation? 

“What’s wrong?” Bella whispered, voice cracking and shaking. Ebony responded with a kiss to her forehead, then to her cheek, her nose, her neck, kissing any piece of exposed skin she could find. She punctuated the display with a soft kiss to Bella’s lips.

“Isabella Swan,” Ebony slipped off of Bella’s lap and onto her feet, gently grabbing her by the hands and pulling her along. She spoke slowly, as though to make certain Bella heard her every word, saying, “will you be mine, now and forever? Will you be mine eternally?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bella gasped, a rare smile splitting her features. “Yes, I will be yours, so long as you’ll be mine.”

Ebony took Bella’s hands into her own. “I will always be yours, ‘til death do us part, and then even after that.”

Bella kissed her love; her _true_ love. “Then it is done. We are one emotionally, physically, and mentally. We are wives as we are soulmates, and I now declare us inseparable through sickness and health, through good and evil. You, my darling, are my immortal, and I am yours.”


End file.
